


Tokyo Metro Adachi

by Earwax



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Japan, Organized Crime, Other, Persona 4 References, Police, Police Procedural, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earwax/pseuds/Earwax
Summary: This is a Persona 4 prequel that fills in the details of Tohru Adachi's past. Adachi used to be a city cop before being demoted to a post in the boonies. What happened during his time in Tokyo before he was sent off to Inaba? What was the incident that caused him to get fired, and why doesn't he talk about it?
Kudos: 10





	1. Slacking Off The Job

**Author's Note:**

> 5/29/2020   
> This is a currently updating work, so I'll be adding new chapters as soon as I can.

_March 2006, Tokyo Metro Police Department_

It was a slow Tuesday afternoon in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Adachi was slouched over his desk trying to finish a report before he went home for the weekend. He felt sore from sitting all day staring blankly at his computer screen. He just turned twenty-two last month, a rookie detective in the Criminal Investigation Section. He joined the police because he thought it would be cool to be able to have a gun, but obviously he didn’t say that on his interview. He instead spouted nonsense about “protecting the civilians and ensuring a safe community for all, in the name of justice”. He managed to convince his interviewers to pass him somehow, since his butt was now parked in this chair. Was it worth it, however? After grueling years of study and graduating the police academy with decent marks, he was bored to tears.

He remembered how his parents pressured him to study all day or else he’d become a failure. His father gave nothing but stern lectures, chastising him for wasting his time when he wasn’t studying. It didn’t matter whether it made sense or not; he could be eating dinner in silence or sneaking a rare break to watch pop idols sing. His father would stare at him with those cold, dead fish eyes burning with disapproval. Nothing was good enough for the old man. His mother wasn’t any better. She also got on his case and didn’t allow him to leave the house except for cram school. If she was in a good mood, she would give backhanded praise. “Our boy is so smart! You study hard and you’ll get everything! You’ll have a good stable job, a pretty wife and a proper life. You’ll be the envy of all your classmates!” She’d repeat this so many times he could still remember her shrill voice drilling the mantra into his ears. He shuddered. When it was time for him to go to university he moved out as soon as he could, not sparing a single glance back at the suffocating prison called home. It’d been years since he last talked to them; and they hadn’t called him either. They didn’t even bother to show up for his graduation. Adachi figured they finally gave up on him, a fact he was quite okay with.

Life was just a huge drag. He hated working, and for the life of him couldn’t understand the workaholics he was surrounded by. For example, there was his colleague Fujishima, an officer only a few years older than him but looked about forty from the stress. From the few times Adachi reluctantly talked with him, he learned Fujishima was a father of two and had a loving but clingy wife. Fujishima's daily routine was to complain about being tired but then light whenever wifey called from home. He’d hear snippets like “Yes, honey! I’m sorry I’m working late - yes I KNOW, I love you darling! Tell the kids Daddy will be home soon.” It wasn’t out of the ordinary to see Fujishima shuffling around with dark circles under his eyes, looking like he was about to collapse.

 _‘Why would anyone do that to themselves? Just looking at him is making me tired! What an idiot.’_ Adachi thought. The other major workaholic was his superior Sergeant Ogura. Ogura was a stern middle aged man with a full head of hair and a face permanently twisted into a scowl. He was very strict with his subordinates, doing his job by the book and reprimanding anyone who tried to take shortcuts. Thus, he and Adachi were almost always at each other’s throats; Ogura had given him a hard time ever since he first came to Tokyo. Unlike his father though, the old sergeant seemed to care about him in a strange roundabout way. He’d taken a personal interest in the young officer and treated him like a son. Every now and then Ogura would invite him to ramen and give loud drunken pep talks to Adachi; and every time, Adachi would tune out Ogura’s rambling and instead focus on finishing his ramen. What he'd never admit out loud was that he secretly felt a little happy at the attention Ogura gave. Not in a million years.

The clock seemed to be ticking slower than usual. _5:25pm._ Adachi was almost done his report, but he couldn’t bear to sit at his cramped desk for a moment longer. He got up and stretched, yawning widely. A cup of coffee sounded like the perfect remedy for his fatigue. He moseyed over to the vending machine down the hallway. The bulletin boards on the walls were peppered with a mess of info; rules, regulations, notices, and posters of lost items, pets and people. He ignored them and stepped in front of the vending machine, pondering what kind of canned coffee he should get. His eyes glazed over to the selection of Boss Coffee lined neatly in the bottom row. He finally decided to get something with extra caffeine and picked the Boss Double Black. He deposited some coins, listening them go _clink clink_ into the slot and watched the coffee tumble down. Adachi reached in to grab it, when --

“Just a moment, Adachi-san!”

He turned around to see Shimizu, the receptionist. He was surprised to see her there, a rare sight away from the front desk. Adachi thought she was kind of cute with her short hair and glasses, but her tits were on the smaller side. Shimizu’s overall appearance reminded him of a small bird. She wasn’t really his type, but he supposed he wouldn’t kick her out of bed.

“Yes, Shimizu-san? Can I help you?”

She got straight to the point. “Ogura says he wants to see you in his office. He also said to bring the report you were working on by today, no exceptions.” Adachi groaned inwardly. “Thanks for letting me know. Tell Ogura I’ll be there.” Shimizu nodded and left. Adachi studied her tiny frame as she walked away, the sound of her clacking heels echoing in the hallway. There was a lingering scent of perfume, something floral and delicate. Adachi sniffed the air a few times, dreamily taking in the sweet smell. He froze. Normally he wouldn’t have taken much notice of Shimizu, but the way the late afternoon light bloomed on her skin… and the perfume -- oh god, the perfume! The unexpected encounter had caught him off guard, awakening a carnal hunger unlike anything he’d experienced before. _‘Dammit, this really isn’t the time!’_ he angrily cursed. _‘I have to finish that stupid report and talk to Ogura, fuck!’_

He trudged back to his office, awkwardly trying to hide his raging boner. Adachi tried to adjust himself, but he now felt it pressing uncomfortably hard against his pants. _‘Why is this happening to me?!’_ he felt like screaming. These days, it felt like he was about to lose it at any moment. Only by sheer force of will was he barely keeping his shit together. Women were always swirling in his mind, but he’d pushed it aside throughout most of his life -- all for his big respectable job! Hooray.

Many nights he’d spent furiously masturbating alone in bed, fantasizing of porn actresses and all the bitches he passed by in the streets earlier that day. He’d imagine them sweating, panting, moaning and screaming his name. He wasn’t too picky about the type of porn he’d watch. BDSM was exciting, especially when it was the man who was the dominating one. He also loved it when women wore skimpy fetish wear of all kinds: maids, nurses, teachers, schoolgirls… it was hot as hell when the whores acted subservient, doing everything they could to please their man. He’d fuck them. He’d fuck them hard and make them cry. Adachi felt his dick twitch at the thought, snapping him out of his daydream.

 _Shit._ Maybe he should quickly rub one out before going back to his desk…

He decided to make a quick detour to the washroom.


	2. Ogura drops a bomb on Adachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi dreads having to work and gets a lovely surprise from Ogura. He's not happy about it.

“Where have you been? You sure as hell took your sweet time, you slacker!” Ogura shouted. Adachi winced at his reprimand. He felt the spittle rain on his face while the sergeant went on his tirade. He’d took longer than expected to finish his report since earlier on, he spent some time jacking off to Shimizu. It was such a an exquisite way to end the week too. He’d imagined pushing her against the wall, taking her by surprise and hearing her squeal. He’d caress her, slide his hand down her panties and enjoy her cute face contort with pleasure. Then he’d ram her and fill her up with his cum, watching it drip down slowly between her legs. He could see it so clearly in his mind; Shimizu shivering in his arms, begging him to stop... Then he remembered he had work to finish. He opened his eyes to see Ogura’s face mere inches away from his.

“ARE YOU LISTENING, ADACHI?!”

**SMACK!** Adachi rubbed his head in pain where Ogura just slapped him. “Sergeant, don’t hit so hard! If I get stupid, I won’t be able to do any work!” he complained. Ogura’s eyes lit up with rage. “You little rascal, I ought to slap your brain cells back together!” Adachi instinctively covered his head with his arms. Ogura growled, “Kid, you need to get rid of that attitude. At Tokyo PD, we don’t tolerate this kind of nonsense, you hear me?!” Adachi sheepishly looked away. “I’m sorry sir.”

Ogura gave a grunt and flipped through Adachi’s report. “Hmm. Not bad. At least you did what was expected of you. You’re doing better than that idiot Nakamura, who goofs off all the time because his father is a senator.” Adachi smiled wryly. “That’s not praise, you twit. Nobody gets a medal for doing the bare minimum. Slackers don’t get promotions!” The sergeant paced around before adding “…And there’s nothing I hate more than overgrown man-children like Nakamura.” Ogura pointed a finger at Adachi’s chest. “Don’t be like Nakamura!” Adachi laughed weakly in response.

“Anyways,” -- Ogura gestured towards a chair-- “Have a seat.” Adachi accepted his invitation and sat down. This chair was slightly more comfortable than the one he had. Perks of being a sergeant? “I have an important task for you,” he continued. “You know how there’s been a lot of young girls disappearing lately? Rie Izumi is the latest one; the poor girl was only in high school. Her body was found hacked to pieces hidden behind an abandoned factory. It hadn’t been that long since she was reported missing, so I was hoping we’d find her alive. Had to console her parents the other day.” The sergeant trailed off, momentarily lost in thought. Adachi noticed Ogura looked more tired than usual. He was sporting dark circles rivalling Fujishima’s panda eyes. 

He shook his head before handing a heavy file to Adachi. “I’ve been reviewing the cases over the past few weeks, and something struck me as strange. The way these girls have gone missing is eerily similar to an old case from about ten years ago. Open up the file and take a look at it.” Adachi gingerly took out the documents and skimmed through the pages. “Yuki Kaida, a 14 year old girl last seen on April 9th, 1995?” he read out loud. “Is there anything special about her?” Ogura shook his head. “No. She’s just an ordinary girl, but I was one of the detectives assigned to her case. Kaida had a big argument with her parents and stormed out the house around 9:27 pm. She never returned after that. All there was left were records of her talking in online chatrooms, and some files saved on her computer. Unfortunately we weren’t able to find anything useful.”

Adachi frowned. “Okay… I don’t see the connection. What’s the similarity between Yuki and all the other cases?” To answer him, Ogura pulled out additional files from his cabinet, tossing them unceremoniously one by one into a pile. The names on the files read: Hitomi Maeda, Kanako Okabe and Rie Izumi. “Hitomi Maeda. 13 years old when she disappeared in 1999. She was also last known chatting online to a stranger. In her chats, she talked about how she was bullied by other girls in her school and didn’t want to go to school anymore.” A photo of a small girl in pigtails stared back at Adachi, her face downcast. Her eyes looked as if her world just ended. “Kanako Okabe. 16 years old, disappeared in 2001. She was known to fake her age and often went to parties with college students. Her friends testified that she was going to meet her new boyfriend in Shibuya, but she didn’t come home that night. Her cellphone was turned off and no one could contact her.” Kanako was a ganguro with a mess of blonde hair pinned up with studded hairclips. Adachi had seen a lot of these of girls back in high school. The gaudy makeup and needlessly flashy accessories wasn’t Adachi’s taste. “Rie Izumi, 17 years old, disappeared in 2006, found dead a week ago. I already told you about her. She was well-liked by her peers, and a gifted art student. Izumi was supposed to do an art exhibition this spring, but… well, you know.” Rie was the typical Yamato Nadeshiko type; straight jet black hair cut with a bored looking expression on her face. She wouldn’t have looked out of place in an old period drama. “Arisu Yamato. She was 12 back in 2003, so she’d be around 15 now. We don’t have a picture of her; she’s a troubled one. She’s been tossed around various relatives, hung out with a bad crowd...tch.” Ogura clicked his tongue. “I didn’t like her parents. From their attitude, it was clear they didn’t give a rats’ ass about her.”

He tapped his desk. “This isn’t an exhaustive list. There are many more girls still missing, but! -- Of all the cases we’ve had come in, these five stood out to me. They all’ve been talking to someone online and voluntarily left their homes at nighttime. I know there’s SOMETHING that links them all, something we don’t know about yet.” Adachi wasn’t convinced. “I feel like you’re grasping at straws there, sergeant. Just because the circumstances are similar doesn’t mean they’re connected. It won’t be enough to prove your theory.” Adachi looked back at Yuki Kaida’s file. It was hard to make out details of her face from the blurry photo. If she was missing for a decade, it was doubtful she was still alive. “You said they were all frequenting on chatrooms before they left their homes?” he asked Ogura. “I don’t think I’d be able to dig up anything new if all the previous detectives couldn’t find anything. Computers aren’t really my forte anyways.”

Yuki Kaida… the name sounded familiar. He vaguely remembered seeing the news about her on TV. “Sergeant Ogura, with all due respect, I think this is a waste of time. We should stick to trying to find the girls missing now instead of reopening cold cases.” Ogura was adamant. “No, Adachi! I’m not going to ignore my gut feeling. Do me a favor and look into this for me.” Adachi snorted. That wasn’t a request, but an order. Why was Ogura saying it like he had a choice? _Asshole._

“Is there a reason you’re asking me of all people? I’m just a rookie!” he protested.

Ogura’s face darkened for an instant, but Adachi noticed it right away. Odd. Was there was something Ogura wasn’t telling him? The sergeant paused, giving a tight lipped smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I believe in your abilities. You might find something I’ve missed, Adachi. Don’t disappoint me.” Hearing the finality in his tone, Adachi decided to drop it for now. ‘Great, more slave labor. Just what I wanted.’ Despite the extra workload, Ogura’s strange insistence piqued his curiosity. Maybe he’d be able to find something interesting. If he did well, a promotion wouldn’t be off the table…


End file.
